Underwater imaging by scuba divers for purpose of search and recovery, video and photographic documentation, underwater mine reconnaissance and/or research has relied on hand-held video cameras, still cameras or sonar devices. However, the hand-held devices tend to be large and bulky, and typically incorporate a display that can be difficult to see underwater. Further, the divers hand or hands are constantly preoccupied with manipulating the imaging device. Still further, the diver must align the device's field-of-view with his own line-of-sight in order to image an area of concern.